


'Tis the Season

by rnr4ev



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, also the rest of the pt but those are the most prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev
Summary: Ryuji/Akira -> mistletoe kiss with supportive hugs for all and some pt Akechi friendships. For the persona secret santa exchange.





	'Tis the Season

 

Akechi watched as the last customer walked out of the cafe, letting his polite smile droop into a relaxed expression as he turned to start rinsing out the dishes and coffee maker. The sign on the door said closed but he didn’t need to worry about locking up just yet, not with Sojiro still out shopping with Futaba. The water was warm under his hands as he scrubbed out the coffee machine. This was the first time Sojiro had left him alone in the shop. It was nice to feel trusted, even after, well after… Akechi was thrown out of his musings by the sound of the bell on the door jingling, followed by a loud bang and muffled swearing. 

 

Akechi turned to see Ryuji clutching his knee, his previously non injured knee, if he remembered correctly, and some colorfully wrapped presents scattered around him. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah just walked into a chair and tripped. Man, why’d the girls make me carry all the gifts over?” 

“Oh are those for tomorrow? I can help you take them upstairs, although I can’t promise if Akira is back or not.” Akechi replied, quickly drying his hands off. Things were, while maybe not the best with Ryuji, they had improved a lot after Akira vouched for him and Sojiro started letting him work at the cafe. He’d never be Ryuji’s best friend, that place would likely always belong to Akira, but Ryuji had put his trust in him surprisingly fast after everything. He’d trusted Akechi enough to let him slowly back into their friend group, he’d trusted him enough to help him through the physical therapy he had had to go through and most telling, he’d trusted Akechi’s help with his mother’s legal proceedings regarding her court official divorce with his father. 

 

“Man, I didn’t even recognize you at first with your hair up like that. Boss make you do that to keep hair out of the food or you trying to something new?” Ryuji replied, straightening himself up and picking up the pile of presents.

 

Akechi reached up to feel his hair, it was up off the nap of his neck. “No, Futaba shot a hairband at me before she left, but she missed so Boss made her pick it up and that somehow translated to putting my hair up for me in Futaba language? I’m not sure it was a bit strange.” Akechi responded.

 

“Huh, well it looks nice. You should put it up more often.” Ryuji, now carrying a towering pile of presents responded.

“That’s what Akira and Mona said as well, maybe I can ask Sae-san if she could help me braid it sometime, since she was nice enough to let me stay with her and Makoto, or maybe I could ask Makoto, but I’m getting ahead of myself. Are you sure I can’t help you with that?” Akechi watched as a particularly small package wobbled with every step Ryuji took. 

 

“Nope, I got this.” with that Ryuji continued walking towards and then up the stairs to the attic where Akira was staying. Akechi went back to washing dishes, stifling a laugh when he heard the telltale sound of crashing and thumping as the package pile no doubt collapsed again upstairs.

In theory, Ryuji’s plan was simple, so simple it was flawless. So how the eff did he keep on messing up?

 

Sure dropping all the presents on the floor and waking Akira from his nap had meant that he wasn’t able to sneak mistletoe up on the beam by Akira’s desk but still, that’s what his back up plans were for. But yesterday he and Akira had been under the holiday decoration at a nearby store and when Ryuji had turned to point it out to Akira, his boyfriend had somehow managed to teleport himself to the other side of the store, examining a small cat costume. Admittedly imagining Morgana in the costume had raised his spirits but this wasn’t the first time Akira somehow managed to wiggle his way out from under the mistletoe with him. If it wasn’t for the fact that Akira’s had given Ann a kiss on the check when they were caught under one together, Ryuji would be convinced that Akira was just flat out avoiding them. But he wasn’t and that somehow made it worse.

 

On Thursday, Ryuji had planned everything out, putting mistletoe near the entry to the attic and  of course as soon as he and Akira were about to reach the final step together, Mona slipped between them causing Ryuji to lose his balance, fall into his boyfriend and then tumble onto the attic floor, a few steps away from the mistletoe.

 

On Friday, first Akira and Ann were stuck under the mistletoe, and then Futaba and Makoto, and then Ryuji and Ann, who had blown him a kiss and giggled at his frustration.

 

On Saturday the worst happened when the mistletoe that Ryuji had strategically placed disappeared right when Akira and him were perfectly situated underneath it. Ryuji kicked over a chair (and then sheepishly picked it back up) when Yusuke told him that the mistletoe made the scene “off balance” and so he had moved it to “improve the composition” or whatever fancy art words he’d used.

 

Akira sleeplily blinked up at him as he shuffled the present pile near the small decorated tree in the attic.

“Ryuji? What time is it?” Akira asked, voice groggy with sleep. Behind him Morgana let out a low grumble that was either a complaint or insult or possibly both.

Ryuji shrugged, Akira had a hellish work schedule the past few days so he could comfortably take Christmas Eve off.

“I’m not sure, late probably because Akechi seemed like he was closing. But you should go back to sleep.”

“-m not tired” Was Akira’s reply, slightly muffled under blankets. Ryuji sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Listen, you and I know that Makoto might kill you if you sleep through the party tomorrow so go back to sleep dude”.

Ryuji heard some more muffled grumbling before Akira poked his head out from the covers.

“Your worse than Mona.” he replied sticking his tongue out, “but I am really tired and I did promise Yusuke I’d help him look over the decorations tomorrow, so see you tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow.” Ryuji replied, leaning over to give Akira a brief forehead kiss before standing.

 

12/23/xx 9:00 pm

**Ryuji** : ANNNNNN

**Ann:** wat

**Ryuji:** i think Akira’s psychic

**Ann:** ?

**Ann:** explain

**Ryuji** : avoids mistletoe better than palace shadows

**Ann:** lol. Why don’t you just ask him for a kiss under the mistletoe

**Ryuji** : nah, that’s not romantic or smooth at all!

**#1 Best Hacker:** >implying that u can be smooth

**Ryuji:** what the eff futaba stop eavesdropping, aren’t u supposed to be wrapping presents or something

**#1 Best Hacker** : no, already finished

**#1 Best Hacker:** >:3

**Ann** : u just put them all in gift bags didn’t u?

**#1 Best Hacker is offline**

**Ann:** just grab him and give him a smooch Ryuji, you can do it

**Ryuji: ...**

 

Ryuji sighed setting his phone down and throwing his arm over his eyes. Two days left ‘til Christmas and all his plans for getting Akira under the mistletoe had failed. The guy just had an uncanny ability to dodge and duck out of any place with mistletoe in it before Ryuji got there. Whatever, tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the party they’d been planning he’d get his mistletoe kiss or die trying. Resolve set, Ryuji rolled over on his side, falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

Futaba walked into Leblanc just in time to catch Akira posing with his arms in the air, completely covered in tinsel as Yusuke circled him trying to add to his masterpiece and Akechi surreptitiously tried to take photos on his phone. On the side Makoto was standing worriedly by occasionally taking a worried step forward to break them up and then stepping back as she thought better of it.

 

Her phone dinged as Akechi sent out a picture of Akira covered in the glittery decoration to the group chat. She plopped herself down on the booth next to him. 

“They been at it for awhile?” She asked scooting over to him to grab a handful of mixed nuts on the table.

“At least an hour” Akechi replied, “I got here an hour ago with Makoto and they were already like that”.

**Group Chat**

**Akechi** : [pic]

**Ryuji** : Oi tell Yusuke the decorations go on the furniture not my boyfriend.

**Ann** : oo tell Yusuke to add more red

**Haru** : oh no

**Ryuji:** Ann no! Tell Akira I’m coming to rescue him rn

 

“Akira, your knight in shining armor is coming to save you!” Futaba called out, laughing as Yusuke let out an “excuse me” and Akira let out a grateful smile.

 

By the time Haru arrived the decorations had been thankfully, put up in more traditional places with Yusuke instead choosing to fiddle with the tree ornaments. 

“Hi everyone, sorry I’m late, the meeting took longer than anticipated.” 

She was greeted with various hello’s as she took in the state of the cafe.

Akechi was smooshed in the corner of a booth with both Makoto and Ann fiddling with braids in his hair and talking animatedly to each other. Ryuji was cuddled next to Akira, manga in hand as Akira read over his shoulder. She took a seat next to Futaba who was tapping away on her phone on a bar stool.

 

“Okay coffee and hot chocolate are done so if anyone wants any come get it” Sojiro stated passing out drinks to everyone.

 

“You know”, Haru started after everyone was sitting comfortably around, warm drinks in hand, “It’s been a long time since I was able to celebrate a holiday like this, dad was always working or he’d go to really official fancy parties to rub elbows with politicians, so I guess I just wanted to say thanks.”

For a moment the group fell silent, then Akechi opened his mouth,

“I -uh never really celebrated at the orphanage, or had actual friends to celebrate with. It means a lot that after everything that happened, everything  _ I _ did, you all accepted me and helped me recover. So I… thanks” Akechi trailed off, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Ryuji wasn’t sure who started sniffling, probably Ann, although she would definitely slug him if he pointed that out.

The next few minutes where filled with a combination of hugs and sniffles as the group consoled each other.

 

As the party wound down, the members took their leave one by one, first with Makoto and Akechi who both mentioned wanting to be home in time to surprise Sae with some presents, then Haru who drove Ann home since Ann was complaining about being too full to move. Next was Yusuke, who after staring fondly at the “Sayori” for awhile stated that he had to get back to his dorms. 

Finally the only ones left were Morgana, Futaba, Ryuji and Akira. And then, Futaba scooped up Morgana (despite his protests) and waved goodbye to Ryuji and Akira. It was around this time that Ryuji became acutely aware that one) it was christmas eve and two) with all the celebration going on he’d forgotten about the mistletoe. He reached into his back pocket frantically, and when he didn’t find the sprig he’d been carrying with him he began searching through his jacket pockets.

“Ugh for reals?” he exclaimed as he came up empty.

“Hmm did you misplace something?” Akira asked, carrying over another cup of hot chocolate for Ryuji.

“N-no, it’s nothing” Ryuji stammered, blushing at being caught

Akira looked at him a twinkle in his eye.

“Hmm could it be that you’re missing this?” He replied dangling the mistletoe above their head.

“Wha-?” Ryuji’s question was stifled as Akira leaned over, pressing his lips to Ryuji’s.

“Merry Christmas Ryuji” Akira stated, laughing at Ryuji’s gobsmacked expression.

“You, you- When did you?” Ryuji questioned looking at Akira with an adorably confused expression.

“Well  you seemed disappointed that we didn’t get to have a kiss under the mistletoe and I may or may not have found this in your back pocket so...” Akira trailed off as Ryuji reached up and grabbed the mistletoe from Akira. 

“Merry Christmas Akira.” Ryuji replied, leaning over to give Akira another kiss.

**Ryuji:** I did it!!!!

**Ann:** good job

**#1 Best Hacker** : we poppin’ the biggest bottles

**Ryuji:** Hey what’d i say about eavesdropping

**#1 Best Hacker:** :3c

**Author's Note:**

> notes for this fic in regards to Akechi,  
> Ann is chill with Akechi, Ryuji and him relate over dad figures, same with Yusuke and him,   
> Haru doesn’t quite forgive him but they have a good supportive foundation built up, Akechi and Makoto live with Sae as Sae took him in after everything, Futaba and him are still building up trust, Akira's chill with him.
> 
> *akechi definitely needed some physical therapy after surviving Shido's palace


End file.
